My Name
is the twelfth episode of Ultraman Geed. Summary After coming to know the secret behind his birth and being defeated by Kei Fukuide, who had transformed into Pedanium Zetton, Riku lost will to live. He then received a letter from a person called Sui Asakura. Intrigued, Riku set off to visit to meet him and comes to know that he was the one who had named him "Riku". Plot The episode starts with Riku narrating about how he was found at the observatory as a baby. Pedanium Zetton continued its rampage and knocked down from the effects of its own beam, having used the residual energies of Ultra Capsules. Riku decided to follow his letter's instruction and went out, after realizing that the sender shares his surname: Asakura. An old man unexpectedly welcomes Riku to his home and introduced himself as Sui Asakura. Once inside, he offers Riku to play the Playstation 4 with him and is aware of Pega's existence, wanting the alien to get out but the latter prefers to inhabit his Dark Zone. Sui reveals himself as a Little Star host who gains the ability to perceive things even at the edge of the universe. Back then when he first obtain the power, the first thing he saw was Riku and has been hiding in a barrier to save himself from monster attacks. After Riku falls into despair, Sui had the letter sent and revealed to be terminally ill, with only a few months to live. While Zero and Leito ventured in Belial's pocket dimension, they were under attacked by several tentacles. While joyfully playing the game, Sui demonstrated his past: a long time ago, Sui was a local administrator of Hoshiyama. When the news of am abandoned baby reached him, Sui was quick to name Riku but forced to left the baby under the care of someone else when his wife passed away from an accident. When Pedanium Zetton awakens, Riku carried Sui in a cart and the latter used his power to perceive Zero in Belial's dimension and added that the boy's encounter with his father would change the world. After being knocked out from a stray beam, Sui tries to tell Riku to run for his life but the boy refused despite knowing the man's life expectancy. Sui's own will allows his Little Star to be extracted and turns into Father of Ultra's Capsule. With Riku's hope shines again, he declares himself to be Sui's protector and transforms with the available capsules into Magnificent. Kei's consciousness finally showed up, albeit twisted from the effects of Ultra Capsules and begins to mindlessly rant his jealousy for Riku. The boy instead defy his own background and proves himself as the creator of his own path, while seeing Kei as nothing more than an empty shell. After finishing Pedanium Zetton with Big Bustaway, the Ultra Capsules went scattered and it took the entire night to collect them all at every portion of the city. Barely escaping the dimension, Zero came to the conclusion that the portal is the only way in/out and sealed it before returning home, unaware that Belial had witness everything and swears to obtain a stronger power. Laiha as usual threatens Riku with her katana but Riku shrugs it off, showing his growth as a warrior and him visiting Sui again to keep in check of his health. An injured Kei returns to Belial and is more terrified of what his body had became of before fainting. The dark Ultra simply told him "not to worry" as the darkness in his body is growing up. Ultra Capsule Navi *Riku: Ultra Capsule Navi! Here's today's capsules! *Riser: Father of Ultra! *RE.M: Father of Ultra. Height: 45 Meters. Weight: 50,000 Tons. The Commander of the Space Garrison. *Riku: Next up is this one! *Geed Riser: Zetton! *RE.M: The Space Dinosaur, Zetton. Height: 60 meters. Weight: 30,000 tons. A fearsome giant monster who can launch trillion-degree fireballs. *Riku: Be sure to watch next time! Cast * /Ultraman Geed (voice): * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Observer: , , , , *Wife: *Riku Asakura (Baby): , Suit Actors *Ultraman Geed: *Ultraman Zero: *Pega: *Pedanium Zetton: Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Geed **Magnificent *Ultraman Zero **Normal *Ultraman Belial Kaiju/Seijin *Alien Pegassa Pega *Alien Shadow Zena *Pedanium Zetton Trivia *This episode contains an innuendo from Sui Asakura's words when he mentioned about "something" that Riku hides under his bed. *Similar to last episode, like Orb, Riku attains a new fusion form from the last Capsules he had gain, and defeats Pedanium Zetton, like with Maga-Orochi. However, Riku beats him with clear mind and self well, unlike Orb Thunder Breastar who acted wild and toyed with Maga-Orochi. **But unlike Orochi, Pedanium Zetton acted wild and more ferocious than before, making both behavior roles switched. *When Kei and Riku are against each other inside their forms, it's an allusion to ULTRAMAN to where Shunichi Maki and Takafumi Udo did the same pose. *The game that Riku and Sui played is Tekken. In fact, Riku's character of choice is Jin Kazama, who shares the same history as Riku: being the son of a villain (It's unknown if it was an intended production). Tekken is currently under ownership of Bandai, the same company who acted as one of the shareholders of Tsuburaya Productions. *In the Indonesian dub that aired on RTV, this episode was titled "Riku the Savior". id:Namaku Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Geed Episodes Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Two Part Episodes